It's us It's love Sorry Cartilage
by hwhitty10
Summary: My take on what could happen with Callie and Arizona in 10x11 and 10x12


_My take on what I'd like to see happen with Callie and Arizona in the coming episodes. It's written in screenplay format – deal with it. _

- It's us. It's love. Sorry Cartilage.

Callie : (VO) "Maybe we are greater than one mistake, or… a few mistakes. After finding out about Leah, being put on the stand and then hearing about my Father's infidelity – I needed to see for myself and we both needed to see if we were in fact greater than our mistakes. She's been sleeping on the couch and I've been staying in the bed. Sleep wasn't something I was getting. I would stay up battling with myself over and over again. Can I forgiver her? I mean really forgive her? How can she have so quickly jumped into a relationship with Murphy…urg Murhpy, really? Does she even love me anymore? Is she just trying this for the sake of Sofia? Why didn't she fight harder for me? Why wasn't she the one knocking on my door asking, begging me to try again? Am I ever going to be able to think about kissing her again, without picturing all the others who have now already touched my wife in ways only I was supposed to? Will it ever feel right again in this home? …..this is what my nights consisted of until my brain actually got tired of thinking and eventually I'd pass out from the questions, because the answers to those questions weren't going to be found in my head, the answers would only be revealed through action. And that's what scared the hell out of me. What if we aren't greater than our mistakes? What if the fire between us that was once a strong blaze, is now nothing but a dull flicker destined to be blown out for good? What if we try and fail.. again? What if our losses are greater than our gains? So what have I've been doing? Avoiding any action with my wife. She has come back into our bedroom, although we haven't spent a night in it together. The perks of owning the hospital has allowed me to schedule all my surgeries so I've made sure we have complete opposite ones, and for the last four days and nights. It's been working out. I have had a high profiled surgery. Sean Trenton an all-star basketball player for the NBA needed a very intricate knee surgery. It took everything in me to even say yes to this after the trial. Since then I've been seconding guessing everything. Just like my marriage. So maybe before I could find out if my marriage was greater than one mistake – I had to see if as a surgeon, I was too. "

ORTHO WING – ROOM 34B

_Callie enters the room, as Sean Trenton sleeps and his Agent – Kate Leclair is thumbing away on her phone. _

_Kate is about 30ish, thin, tall, brunette, she has sporty yet classy look to her, wearing her blazer and low cut shirt underneath, with her skinny jean and heels. _

_Callie and Kate have been getting to know each other a lot, for Kate has never once left her star players side. And Callie has been trying to avoid her wife at all cost. Suffice to say they have a had a few deep chats and feel very comfortable with one another. _

Callie: Do you ever get off that thing?

Kate: No, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be your next patient for my carpal tunnel. So what's the verdict?

Callie: The surgery went amazing, I just got a look at the post op labs and x-rays and with a few months of physical therapy, he's going to be back to his high scoring self in no time.

Kate: Seriously?!

_Without even thinking twice, Kate goes over and gives Callie a bear hug. _

Kate: I mean not that I ever doubted you. It's just that, after the fiasco at MGH, we didn't think another surgery would even be possible -

_Kate is getting far too loud and giddy. _

Callie: Shhh, you're going to wake him and he needs his rest and you look like you need a coffee. Come on, I think there's still some left in the conference room.

CONFERENCE ROOM

_Callie and Kate are pounding some coffee and donuts together. Smiling and laughing away. _

Callie: I'm just glad I could help.

Kate: Help? You just gave Sean back his life. You just gave me back my life. I mean, we can get PT at Spaulding and that mean I can finally get out of this hospital and get back home to my fiancé.

Callie: I thought she was flying in tonight?

Kate: She was until her sister went into labor last night and well, she should be there with her family.

Callie: Ah, but you planned such a romantic night. Space needle dinner and dancing at the Obreon. Oh and you got that dress and everything.

Kate: You sound more bummed than me.

Callie: Yeah well, I was living vicariously through you. I can't remember the last romantic night I had.

Kate: Still avoiding the Mrs?

Callie: Yes. I mean, what if it's not there? What if we try and she doesn't..

Kate: Doesn't what?

Callie: Want me. (Shyly stating her next thought out loud) …or desire me. You know?

Kate: Did she lose her leg or her vision?

Callie: Thanks. But I'm serious.

Kate: I get it. (_She takes another big bite of the donut_) Jess and I have been together since college. Sometimes the spark fades every now and again. Sometimes it takes a push or two to get it going again.

Callie: After everything we've gone through, trust me it's going to take more than a push or two. I mean, she's been with other woman, multiple times since we…and I don't know…

_Callie now takes a massive bite of the chocolate frosted donut._

Kate: You think if you sleep someone else it's going to make you feel better, level the playing field so to speak?

Callie: I don't want to sleep anyone else. I want to sleep with my wife and it's not the sex really that's got me seconding guessing everything, it's that we haven't talked about what -

_Kate starts laughing. _

Callie: What?

Kate: Sorry I can't take you seriously when you have chocolate frosting all over your face.

Callie: What? Where?

Kate: Everywhere. (_Kate takes a napkin and hands it to her_) Good thing you're not this sloppy in the OR.

Callie: Shut it.

_They start laughing together as Arizona now comes up to the Conference Room window and looks on at there interaction. Kate catches Arizona's eyes as Arizona turns away quickly and pretends to be involved into her I-Chart device. _

Callie: Good?

Kate: Don't look, but I'm pretty sure your wife is eyeing us right now.

Callie: What?

Kate: Cute blonde right?

Callie: Yeah.

Kate: Just play along for a minute, okay?

_Kate looks at Callie and gives her a reassuring nod as she takes her hand and gently wipes away the remaining frosting from Callie's mouth. From Arizona's point of view this looks very sensual, but these two ladies are doing everything they can from not cracking up. _

Kate: There, that should do it.

Callie: (whispering) do what?

_Arizona has seen enough and she has been hit with a big dose of jealously. Slightly happy that the green monster can still be awoken in her, but that's instantly washed away by the pure anger of another woman touching her wife so tenderly when she hasn't gotten as much as a hand on the shoulder from her in months. _

_Arizona takes a deep breath and enters the conference room while clearing her throat loudly to be noticed. _

_Callie stands quickly._

Callie: Arizona, hey.

Arizona: Hi. (she smiles at Callie and then glares daggers at Kate)

_Callie notices this, slightly amused that Arizona is jealous and then more amused that clearly that was Kate's intention. _

Callie: Um, this is ..

_Kate stands up and extends her hand to the blonde._

Kate: Kate Leclair.

Callie: Kate is Sean's agent.

Arizona: Right.

Callie: This is Dr. Robbins.

Arizona: Her wife. Nice to meet you.

_Arizona finally lets her slightly hard grip on Kate's hand free. _

Kate: Oh, so you're the woman I should be apologizing too.

Arizona: Me? Really? For what?

Kate: Well, it's me who's been monopolizing all your wife's time lately.

_Kate's comment stings Arizona and Callie notices this and jumps in to lesson the blow. _

Callie: She means that Sean has been taking up all my time. My patient.

Kate: Right, right. Sean.

_Kate can't help but smirk at just how easy it is to get a little under the blondes skin. _

Arizona: Oh well.. I heard the surgery was a success.

Kate: It was, because your wife is brilliant.

_Kate turns to smile to Callie who is blushing a little at the praise, however lame and prompted it is. _

Arizona: That she is.

_Arizona turns and smiles at Callie. Callie smiles back. They share a moment, however small it's still one that warms both their hearts. _

Kate: So I guess I should be asking Dr. Robbins for permission than?

Callie: For what?

_Kate gives Callie a look that says "bare with me" as she turns to Arizona and says.._

Kate: Sean is a very generous man and he is in awe of your wife as many of us in this room seem to be and if he could he wanted to take Callie out on the town and celebrate. You know dinner and drinks and what not, all expensed paid for of course. But he clearly can't and needs his rest and I desperately need to get out of this hospital at some point this week, so he has asked me to take Callie to the executive box for the Seahawks game tomorrow night.

Callie: Really? Wait, Really?

Kate: Yeah, really. (turning to Arizona) So would you mind sparing your wife for one more night for me?

Arizona: Um, sure. Yeah, of course. She doesn't need my permission. Sounds like fun.

_Arizona can't help to hide her sadness of another night without Callie and of course the thought of her spending more time with this Kate woman is really pissing her off more and more. _

_Callie sees this and before she can say anything Arizona's pager goes off. _

Arizona: I have to go check on a patient.

Kate: Okay well I promise to get her home in one piece. It was nice meeting Dr. Robbins.

Arizona: (_not hiding her disdain she mumbles_) Yeah, you too. (_turning to Callie_) Lunch later?

Callie: Yeah, of course.

_They share another soft smile as Arizona exits. Callie turns quickly back at a smirking and proud of herself Kate. _

Callie: What the hell was that?

Kate: A push. A big one.

_Kate grabs another donut and starts heading out of the conference room with Callie following behind. _

Callie: Are we really going to the game tomorrow tonight?

Kate: You think I actually want to go to Seahawks game? Sports are my job, my work. No, we aren't going anywhere. You can take the tickets though and take your wife.

Callie: Then wait what –

Kate: Look, did you see how much she hated me. And no one hates me upon first meeting me. People love me.

Callie: I don't want to make her jealous. That's childish and …

Kate:… and kind of awesome. Please, like you aren't all giddy inside right now. You wife wants you Callie.

Callie: It did feel kind of good.

Kate: Good. Now lets see if we can have just a little bit more fun with this..

Callie: I don't know about this Kate…

Kate: What time's lunch?

HOSPITAL CAFÉ

_Arizona heads into the Cafeteria, scanning the crowd for Callie. She sighs as she sees the scene before her. Callie and Kate acting all chummy at a table. _

_Karev comes up behind her and witness the scene along with her._

Karev: She's hot.

Arizona: Yeah and she's also apparently my wife's biggest fan.

Karev: And she's loaded. She represents some of the biggest pro's in the world. She's like every guys dream…or woman's for the matter.

Arizona: That's helpful, thanks.

Karev: You're just pissy because she didn't hit on you first. You're not the only lady loving doc that can raise few eye brows around here.

Arizona: Seriously, stop talking.

Karev: I'd get in there and break that up if I were you. It almost fourth and goal.

Arizona: What?

Karev: Just go..

_Alex gives her push as she heads over to table to make an interception. _

_Callie is actually a little bit too engaged with Kate to even notice Arizona's presence, but Kate sees her first. _

Kate: Dr. Robbins.

_Callie turns her head up and sees the game face on her wife. _

Arizona: Hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just thought that –

Kate: No, don't be silly. I'm the one interrupting. I'll go. I should check in with Sean anways. Catch up with later Callie? You got finish that Salsa dancing story. See ya Dr. Robbins.

_Arizona sends her slightly annoyed wave off and sits down in front of Callie._

Arizona: What "salsa dancing" story?

Callie: Oh um, honestly? I don't really know what story she's talking about.. (Callie legit doesn't)So um, how was your surgery with Avery?

Arizona: Good. Well, it was okay. It's just always still different with Avery. I never did get chance to say it to Mark, but he really was the best in his field.

Callie: Yeah. He was.

_They haven't talked about Mark a lot. In fact, they haven't talked about a lot of painful things and they couldn't keep avoiding them. But they also needed to reconnect in many other ways, so Arizona was going to make the first big step. _

Arizona: So look, I know you have plans tomorrow night (she says not hiding her annoyance) but – considering Sofia has a sleepover at Zola's tonight, I was thinking we could go out.

Callie: Yeah? I don't know –

Arizona: I know you've been avoiding me lately.

Callie: No, not at all. It just surgery's and the lab work with Derek and ..

_Arizona isn't buying it. _

Arizona: Right. Callie, if we're going to try, we have to actually try to do this together.

Callie: I know.

Arizona: So if you're up for it, I'd like to you out on a date.

_The wordage isn't lost on Callie and she perks up at the thought and at the question_.

Callie: A date?

Arizona: Yes. A date. With dinner and drinks and the whole thing. You and me. What do you say?

Callie: I say, it sounds great.

Arizona: Good.

_They lock eyes with each other as Arizona takes a victorious bite of her carrot and Callie does the same with her big, slightly over zealous, bite of her chocolate pudding which most ends up on the corner of her mouth. _

_Arizona can't help but chuckle a little- at the same time her pager buzzes._

Arizona: Damn it. It's the ER. I gotta run.

_She looks back up and sees Callie smile which only causes the pudding to be more noticeable. Arizona chuckle again. _

Callie: What?

Arizona: You got a little – here

_Arizona now takes her thumb ever so gently up to Callie's bottom lip and wipes away the chocolate. Callie wondering what the hell is up with her today and getting food all over her face, well that thought lasted a second, now all she was thinking about was how incredibly sexy it is that Arizona not only touched her bottom lip ever so sexily but how she is now taking that thumb into her own mouth…hot. _

_Callie's breath hitches at the sight of this. _

Arizona: Mmm. It's good.

Callie: Um, thanks.

_Callie still having a hard time making words, this clearly makes Arizona happy and she can't hide it. _

Arizona: So I have to run and then I have a surgery so I'll change here and pick you up at our place at 8?

Callie: You're going to actually pick me up? At our home? I can just meet you –

_Callie is stopped by Arizona coming closer to her and whispering softly._

Arizona: Hey, I'm trying my best here to woo you, just go with it okay?

Callie: (warmly smiling back) Okay. Woo away and I'll see you at 8.

Arizona: It's a date.

_Arizona flashes her best-dimpled smile and heads off, passing by Karev who gives her a touchdown sign. She laughs and keeps going, but with a noticeable perk in her stride. _

502 APARTMENT

_Callie was trying on outfit after outfit. Which look to go for? Sexy, flirty, Classy, a combo of sorts? She didn't know, because she realized that she never asked Arizona what kind of date they would in fact be having. So after too many clothing changes she went with her go-to look. Skinny Jeans, black boots, black low cut top and of course her leather jacket to match. She decided to have her hair down and with soft waves. Her makeup simple but with splash of deep red on her lips._

_That's what she was putting the last touches on when the knock on the door came. _

_Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror she nodded to herself, deeming herself ready for the night. _

_She opens the door to reveal the perky blonde. She has her soft curly hair down, a royal blue low cut blouse and with skinny jeans and brown boots. _

Callie: Okay good. You're wearing jeans too.

Arizona: um, Hello to you too.

Callie: Sorry you look great…I just didn't know what look to go for because I didn't know where we were going, so I had a few other options laid on the bed, that I could quickly change into, you know if you showed up in a dress or more formal wear, or if you had on like a skirt, but you wouldn't because I don't even think I have ever seen you in a skirt, like ever, which is fine , it 'just ..

_Arizona is amused and proud of the fact that she can still make the brunette nervous, she was also taken by how stunning she looked. Callie was always stunning, but it always amazed her. But yeah, the ranting thing? That had to come to end. _

Arizona: You about done? Because you (_she puts a hand on her wife's arm_) you look amazing and I (_and another on her own stomach_)I am starving so let's go. We got reservations at 8:30.

_Dinner was great. Mostly the conversation was about work and Sofia and what the hell has been going on with Bailey and then diagnosing what they believe to be the tension with the twisted sisters. Those conversations were easy, they could always gab for hours about everyone and everything else. It's when conversation starting getting to be about each other, that's when things starting getting a little tricky. _

_And when that starting happening – Arizona brought up drinks at Mickey's a new pub that was close to their apartment and the hospital. So off to Mickey's they went. In hopes that a few strong drinks could lesson the blows that were certain to come when they both had to start getting down to the hard questions. _

MICKEY'S BAR

_The conversation at the bar top table is back on Sofia. It is their favorite subject. They are laughing about something adorably cute she said the other day when the bartender comes over and brings a new round of drinks to them._

Callie: Oh we didn't order another round yet.

Bartender: Oh, this is from your friend; she just left a…(he looks at the name on the receipt) Kate Leclair. Enjoy ladies.

_Arizona can't help but roll her eyes. _

Arizona: She's not my friend, but I'll take it. (she moves the drink closer to her) More like your biggest fan.

Callie: What? No.

Arizona: Please. She was practically drooling all over you today.

Callie: What? Shocked that someone actually finds me attractive?

_The bark in Callie was what Arizona was wishfully hoping to avoid tonight, she bowed her head down for a moment and softly whispered in reply. _

Arizona: No, of course not.

Callie: Sorry.

Arizona: You're stunning, Callie. Of course she'd be all over you.

Callie: Well, she's engaged. Not like that matters I guess, people with rings still cheat but – Sorry, sorry I'm –

_Callie wasn't trying to be mean, it was just sort of coming out. _

Arizona: It's okay. So she's engaged?

Callie: Yeah. Been with her girlfriend since college.

Arizona: That's nice. She's seems nice.

Callie: Yeah. Look, I don't really want to talk about her. I want to talk about you. About us. And, I know it's not fun dating conversation, but there are few things, more than a few things actually I wanted to ask you …

_Just then Callie's phone rings, she checks it._

Callie: It's Mer. (into the phone) Hello? Hey? What? Hang on, I can't hear – (motioning to Arizona she's going to take the call outside)

_Callie leaves. As Arizona goes to check her phone to see if Meredith tried to call her too, she see's nothing and then looks back up at the door to see Leah enter. _

_They lock eyes. Leah has to pass by her to get to the bar. Great. _

Leah: I'm not stalking you. I've been avoiding Joe's so I wouldn't run into you. I had no idea you'd be here.

Arizona: Well, I am here. With my wife, so you need to go.

Leah: You can't keep kicking me out of places whenever it suits you.

Arizona: Leah, don't make this harder for yourself.

Leah: Harder? Please Arizona you don't have any idea –

_Before Leah can finish Callie is back at the table and she sticks out her phone to Arizona but not looking at her, she's too busy shooting daggers at Leah. _

Callie: (coldly) Sofia wants to say goodnight to you.

_Leah leaves the table but not before taking another look at Arizona. The blonde looks back at Callie who is still standing coldly not really knowing what to do or say, but she does know that the tears forming in her eyes she can't help stop from coming out. Arizona gets up and takes the phone. _

Arizona: (into the phone) Hey Little Miss, I love you too. Goodnight big girl. We'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you.

_As Arizona was talking on the phone a pained Callie runs off to the bathroom. _

BAR BATHROOM – MOMENTS LATER

_Callie is trying to control her tears. Thankfully that bathroom is empty at the moment. "What's with me and crying in bathrooms all the time? Get it together Torres." _

_While she touches up her smeared mascara. Arizona enters the bathroom. _

Arizona: Hey.

Callie: Hey.

Arizona: I'm sorry about that. She was just. It was nothing. It's nothing, Callie.

Callie: Is it? Was it?

_Callie bites back._

Arizona: We were having such a good time. Please.

_Callie takes a deep breath and lets it out. _

Callie: I don't know Arizona. Maybe I can't do this. Maybe I can't be with you and always be wondering if there's going to be a Leah or a Lauren or apparently any other woman with an L name walking into our lives and taking you away from me again. I'm trying. I am and I'm not faulting you or blaming you but – it hurts, you know?

Arizona: I know.

_Arizona takes a step away from the door and walks over to Callie who is still leaning on the sink. The familiar scene isn't lost on the blonde and a small smile start forming on her lips. _

Arizona: But here's the thing. I'm not with any of them. I'm here with you. My wife.

Callie: Tonight you are. But what happens when we try and fail at this. What happens when being with me is something that you don't want to be anymore?

_Arizona is taken back by the words and instantly hit with emotion. How can Callie not think she wants her? She does her best to cement these next few words into her wife. _

Arizona: Callie. I want you. I'm never going to not want you and I have missed you..(tears are now forming in her eyes) more than you know. I need you to know that. I need you to know that even though I was…I never stopped loving you. Not once.

_Arizona gently cups Callie's face and wipes away the remaining tears. And then because she wants to, because she's been wanting to for so long, because those lips are the home she desperately wants to be back in, she leans in and kisses Callie. It's a kiss full of love of tenderness and of hope. Callie kisses her back with a tender passion and a need that isn't forceful but overwhelming at the same time. _

_The kiss is about to become less gentle and way more heated, but it's stopped by someone walking into the bathroom. _

_The older woman looks at the pair, slightly confused and a little embarrassed that she walked in on such a moment. But hey, a lady's gotta pee, so she quickly heads into a stall. _

_Arizona and Callie share a goofy little smile together and then Arizona reaches for Callie's hands. _

Arizona: How about this? How about we go home, crack open some wine and talk some more and then you can show me what you've been doing with out me around lately. I seem to recall you mentioned something dancing in your underwear?

_Arizona throws her a playful smirk and Callie gives her one right back_. _Both are happy at how easily the pair can go from intense to emotional to sensual and to playful in mere moments when needed._

Callie: Oh you seem to recall that do you?

Arizona: Actually it's all I've been thinking about since you said it.

Callie: Really? Well, it's not a show I do for free, well unless you're Richard Webber.

Arizona: um – what?

Callie: Nothing. It's just, well, it's a private thing I do for myself. You want a show? You're going to have to work for it.

Arizona:Oh, I intend to.

_Arizona pulls her out of the bathroom and takes her hand guiding her along the hallway outside but Callie stops her and pulls her back. Arizona turns around and Callie brings her hand up to the blonde's face and softly tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear while staring deeply into those blue eyes. _

Callie: I never stopped either. Never.

_Arizona swallows the emotional statement down and smiles with her eyes. She goes to lean in and kiss her – but then they both gets bumped by the older lady now coming out of the bathroom. _

_The women share a chuckle and the older lady just shakes her head while moving around the pair._

Arizona: Come on let's get out of here already.

APARTMENT 502

_Both are in the Kitchen. Arizona gets the two wine glasses and places them on the counter as she turns around to see Callie struggling to reach the wine in the top cabinet. _

Callie: I think I still have that bottle of white that we had last thanksgiving. Or maybe not, oh, I think this is the red that I stole from the Mcdreamy's we could ..

_Arizona isn't thinking about wine, right now she is gazing at the incredible ass on her wife. And thinking about the kiss they just shared that was so rudely interrupted and she really wants to continue that kiss. Like now. Right now. _

Arizona: Callie…

Callie: Oh wait, this bottle is a good one, yeah I think -

Arizona: Callie!

_Callie stops reaching for the wine and lands back down of her tip toes and turns to Arizona who's eyes are darkened with lust. Is it? It's been so long that she's not sure._

Callie: Yeah? What? You don't want wine?

_Arizona just shakes her head No._

Callie: Beer? I think I have ..

Arizona: Nope. No beer.

_Arizona now places her hand on Callie's hip and gives her a very sexy come hither kind of look. That look she knew and she wanted to see more of it. _

Callie: Oh. Yeah? Okay, I could go for some for that…

_Callie moves in slowly and gently kisses her wife. But Arizona changes the pace in mere seconds. The blonde dives her mouth deeper into Callie's. Callie almost stumbles back from the intensity, but Arizona holds her closer to her as she continues her assault on her lips, the kiss is getting fierce and frenzied, hands are roaming everything. It's sexy for sure, but for Callie it's a little too much. She starts pushing the blonde back, it's a struggle for a few second and the she successfully ends the frenzied make out. _

Arizona: Hey, you okay?

Callie: Um, yeah. No. I just…

_With each stuttered word, Callie moves further and further away from the blonde and is now by the couches in the living room. _

Arizona: What? What is it? Is it me?

Callie: No, well yes,.. um … I don't want to have to sex with you.

Arizona: Whoa. Wow. That was..blunt.

Callie: No, no. I mean, I do. Of course I do. A lot. I really do, but we don't have sex.

Arizona: Ooo-kay.

_Arizona is trying to process this but is at a loss. _

Callie: You and I? We don't _just _have sex. You have sex with the Leah's and Lauren's but -

Arizona: Callie come on, we can't keep having the same ..

Callie: Hey. I get to talk and say things.

_Callie barks out. _

Arizona: Yes you do. Sorry go ahead.

_Arizona nods knowingly but slightly fearful. Callie softens her approach this time. _

Callie: We do more than that. I'm not some chick you sleep with and then walk away from. I'm the woman you slept with and married…because we have more than just sex and if that's what we're trying for, for more – than we aren't going in there and having sex. We're going to stay out here and talk.

Arizona: Callie –

_She knows that Callie is right, but making out sounds way more fun that the heated and very emotional kind of talking that was destined to take place if they didn't head to bedroom right now. _

Callie: Come on. We're trying together right? Come sit with me and talk. I promise I won't bite.

_Callie sits and rubs the empty side cushion of the couch with a playful yet down to business kind of smile. _

Arizona: Promise?

_At first neither of them really give that word a thought as they continue to be playful as Arizona takes a close seat next to Callie. But when Callie puts her hand on Arizona's leg, the heavy weight of that word is felt by both. _

Callie: Do you.. do you still blame me for the leg?

_Arizona looks sharply at Callie. _

Callie: I'm not being accusing I'm just asking- do you?

Arizona: You know what? Maybe tonight is too much for all this, it's late and ..

Callie: Arizona, please.

Arizona: Fine. (she takes a deep breath to ready herself for a storm of emotions that are brewing inside her) Honestly. I blame you for everything.

_Callie eyes shoot wide open in shock and then in confusion at the statement. _

Callie: For every thing? How –

Arizona: How? How? (Arizona now stands up)Because of you, this year I have lost a leg, a baby and almost my wife.

_Callie is blown back by how quickly and easily it still is for Arizona to snap and she is certainly taken back by the huge painful statement that she was just slapped with. _

Callie: You still don't get it. It was either the leg or your life. I would make the same call again and again if it gets you standing in this room alive…even if you're now standing in this room being so enormously selfish into thinking that you are the only one who lost the baby and -

Arizona: I know it was your baby too. I know that I wouldn't have survived if you didn't make the call, I know all this Callie. But it still doesn't change anything!

Callie: So what are we doing here? If you are going to blame me for all of this, for everything we went through then how in the hell are we going to –

Arizona: No, you don't understand. I was so mad at you. I was so angry with you for so long. Because you made it all happen.

Callie: Okay, you're going to need to start breaking this down for me because I don't see how this is –

Arizona: Callie. Please, just (She sits back down next to Callie)… I used to be someone's sister. Tim was everything to me growing up. He was best friend, my childhood, my past and my future sidekick. And then one day all of that got taken away from me. In one moment, the one person I invested everything in…he was gone and so was everything else that we held together… I lost that part of me and it was gone and I was never going to get it back. I created my life by my design after that. Outside of my work I wanted and needed everything else to be simple, easy, not too involved so if it went away…

Callie: Okay , I understand that, but how does -

Arizona: I never thought I would ever be someone's wife. I never wanted to be a Mom. I didn't want that in my life. But you, you made me want it. You made me want it all. You made my life full and because of you I had so much more to lose.

Callie: Arizona..

Arizona: The leg wasn't your fault. But the call you made? You got to make that call because you were my Wife. Because you made me love you so much that I had to propose to you and make you mine. Then we lost the baby. A baby that I only wanted to have because being a Mom to Sofia is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me and because loving you meant having a family and I wanted that to grow…I lost that chance, a chance I never even wanted, but because of you I did.

_Callie can't stop the tears from falling and the sobs from coming out. Arizona was baring herself raw in front of her and it was heartbreaking to watch and the words were too much yet at the same time giving her so much more clarity and it was so good to finally see… Callie did the only thing she could do at the moment, she cradled her wife into her arms and let the tears continue to fall, only this time they were holding each other and crying together. _

Arizona: Being out in those woods, thinking that I was never going to see you again or Sofia, thinking about everything I was going to miss…and then after the amputation. I had to fight. I had to recover. I couldn't give up. Because I had to get better and not just for myself. I had to get better for my wife and for my daughter. I had all these people needing me and I didn't want to be needed, because my life wasn't the life I thought I had designed. It was too much for me and some days it still is… so I cheat, so I try to go back and make it simple and easy and unattached, but you know what? I can't because I'm forever attached to you. Because I love you so much and our daughter and the life that loving you has given me. I want to be needed and… Callie, I need you and I'm so sorry for -

_Callie hushes her sobs as she continues to rock her in her arms. _

Callie: It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here.

_Callie waits for her sobs to wind down a little…_

Callie: Come on.

_She takes Arizona's hands and stand up and guides Arizona into the bedroom with her. _

BEDROOM

_Arizona sits on the edge of the bed, still with her head down trying to wipe away the tears that are still spilling out slowly. Her sobs are no longer for she is too emotional exhausted at this point to keep them coming. _

_Callie stands before her and reaches for the hem of Arizona's shirt. The blonde tiredly raises her arms for Callie to pull off her shirt. _

_Callie then bends down lower and peels off her pants and then looks back up at the blonde who silently gives her permission to take off the prosthetic. Callie gently puts the prosthetic aside on the floor and then slowly inches her mouth to Arizona's exposed stump, Callie looks up and locks eyes with her wife as she softly kisses the tender skin. Arizona releases a gasp and some more tears at the emotional and tender kiss that is laid upon it. Callie rubs smoothly into the skin as she continues to kiss up her thigh. It isn't arousing or sensual, it's tender and sweet and full of love and care. The kisses continue to trail up the blonde as the last sweet kiss is laid upon her shoulder. _

_Arizona slides up the bed and onto her side of it, As Callie undresses herself and slips into bed with her. _

_They hold each other for a moment, both full of sadness, utter exhaustion and pain yet understanding and love. Callie has her wife cradled in her arms and kisses her forehead before speaking softly. _

Callie: I blame you too you know?

Arizona: Yeah?

Callie: You kissed me first.

_A small smile spreads now on both of the women's faces. _

Arizona: I did, didn't I?

Callie: Yes you did. Greatest kiss of my life.

_Callie leans down to face her wife and kisses her sweetly. _

Arizona: Me too. Me too.

_They hold each other and fall asleep in each other arms. Knowing that tomorrow more will be said and more will be done. In fact in the next coming weeks, a lot more talking has been had between the pair. They have started couples therapy and it was needed, It was good for them. Callie at one point after a session even mentioned how maybe this made them stronger, you know like a bone – Arizona knew exactly what she meant. They still had bumps in the road, but they were stronger and they were getting closer and happier every day. _

APRIL'S WEDDING

_The barn style wedding was amazingly beautiful. Breath-taking even. However it didn't compare to how breath-taking Callie and Arizona looked…as the reception was now in full swing. The soft lighting and candlelight that adorned the barn were incredibly romantic. Arizona was staring at her gorgeous wife from across the way at the barn, she was waiting on drinks but as a soft slow song came on, she made her way to her beautiful brunette. _

_Callie was laughing with Meredith and Derek as Arizona approached by tapping her on the shoulder. She turns to her blushing wife smiling. Arizona whispers to her wife. _

Arizona:So I may not be as graceful at it as I once was.. but (she clears her throat and stands up straigt and extends her hand)…Calliope?

_Callie instantly tears up as she hears that name coming off those lips. _

Callie: (with tears in her eyes) Yes. (and now with a smile so wide) Yes.

_Callie takes her wife's hand and heads to the dance floor. _

_As the couple dances, foreheads pressed together and slowing rocking to the soft music...they whisper softly to each other. _

Callie: I love you

Arizona: You do?

Callie: I do.

Arizona: I love you too.

_The couple continues to softly dance away into the night. _

Callie: (VO) "I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out what holds us together when everything falls apart… She does. I do. We do. It's us. It's love. Sorry cartilage."

Love reviews! Please let me know what you think?


End file.
